She Wouldn't Be Gone
by mckono4ever
Summary: Dean and Jo have been dating and hunting together for a while now. Dean has started to take her for granted. So what happens when she leaves? Songfic. Blake Shelton's song. DeanxJo


**A/N: I love this song so I couldnt't resist writing a story about it starring my favorite couple! Basically, Dean and Jo have been dating for a while and they've been hunting together while Sam and Cas have been doing their own thing.**  
**Disclaimer: Blake Shelton owns the song "She Wouldn't Be Gone" and the CW still owns Supernatural...for now.**

* * *

_Red roadside wild flower if I'd only picked you _

_Took you home set you on the counter_

_Oh, at least a time or two _

_Maybe she'd thought it through. _

Jo loved the flowers on the roadside. She claimed they were gorgeous. But I knew the real reason she loved them. It was because the same flowers grew in the fields surrounding the Roadhouse. Now that the Roadhouse, her home, had burned to the ground she loved the flowers because they were something to hang onto. Something that would hardly change even though they passed through so many states. And if I had picked some of them. If I had left them for her on the bathroom counter at one of the motels, maybe we wouldn't be where we were now. She wouldn't have left and I wouldn't be missing her like crazy.

_Yellow sunset slowly dipping down in the rear view _

_Oh, how she'd love to sit and watch you _

_I could have done that a whole lot more_

Jo loved sunsets. I think it was the one thing that was constant in her life. No matter where she went or what was happening, she could see the sun set every evening. I never stopped to watch them. Most the time we'd be working at sunset. We'd be on a hunt. I remember once, right after we'd first started dating and hunting together, Jo dragged me out to the middle of nowhere. We had just lain on the hood of the Impala watching the sunset. Maybe if we had done that a few more times she'd have thought twice before she walked away.

_If I hadn't been so stubborn, been so selfish _

_Thought about her more, thought about me less _

_Joked and maked her laugh, held her when she cried _

_A little more that.. maybe I... _

I was constantly thinking about one thing and one thing only. Hunting. I never stopped to ask if she was okay. I had almost forgotten how to laugh. I had become cold and uncaring. Just a machine with four things in mine. Hunting, sex, sleeping, food. I felt her shudder next to me in bed sometimes. Then I never thought anything of it. But now that she's not here I realize what it was. She was shuddering from all of those unshed tears. She wanted to cry for all those people she had t saved. She was human after all. I had been so stupid to take her for granted. Guess they're right. You never know what you've got 'til its gone.

_Wouldn't be driving like hell, flying like crazy down the highway, _

_Calling everyone we know, stopping any place she might be, _

_Going any place she might go, beating on the dash, _

_Screaming out her name at the windshield, tears soaking up my face. _

_If I had loved her this much all along, maybe maybe, yeaa maybe... _

_She wouldn't be gone.. she wouldn't be gone.. _

I screamed her name as I drove down the highway. The Impala flew along the empty stretch of road. How could I have been so stupid? So blind to her feelings? Now she was gone. She could be anywhere by now. I had looked every place I thought she might have gone. I had been to the Roadhouse site twice. I couldn't find her anywhere. Her locket of the pictures of her and I was heavy in my pocket. I needed her.

_She warned me it was coming, said if I didn't change _

_She was leaving. _

_I just didn't believe, she would ever really walk out, _

_God, I believe her now. _

_Called her mamma, cried like a baby to her best friend. _

_If they've seen her, they ain't sayin, they ain't sayin... _

_Now, I'm cursing like a fool, praying it ain't too late _

_All I wanna do is fix my mistakes. _

I didn't believe her when she'd said I needed to change. She told me I was acting like a robot. Told me I was taking stupid risks. She warned me that she would leave. I didn't believe her until I woke up at 2 AM to a cold bed and an empty motel room. I had called Ellen more times than I could count. I had cried to Sam. She had even guarded herself against Cas. I just needed to find her and tell her how sorry I was. I had to.

_Find her beg her for one more try, until then damn it I"ll.. _

_Be driving like hell, flying like crazy down the highway, _

_Calling everyone we know, stopping any place she might be, _

_Going any place she might go, beating on the dash, _

_Screaming out her name at the windshield, tears soaking up my face. _

_If I had loved her this much all along, maybe maybe, yeaa maybe... _

_She wouldn't be gone.. _

The tears streamed down my face. I loved her. I had to find her and beg for a second chance. Tell her how stupid I was. And I needed to hold her. I had to find her and tell her how much I needed her.

_I wouldn't be beating on the dash, _

_Screaming out her name at the windshield, tears soaking up my face. _

_If I had loved her this much all along, maybe maybe, yeaa maybe... _

_She wouldn't be gone.. _

_Red roadside wild flower if I'd only picked you _

_Took you home set you on the counter, oh at least a time or two _

_Maybe she'd thought it through..._

I finally stopped the car. I screamed until my voice was hoarse. Tears streamed down my face.

"Jo," I whispered hoarsely.

"I'm right here, baby," I heard her say. I turned around and pulled her into my arms.

"I'm so sorry, Jo. I'm such an idiot. Give me a second chance. Please, baby. Please," I said.

"I know you're sorry. I love you, Dean Winchester. Of course I'll give you a second chance," she said.

"Where were you?" Dean asked.

"Underneath a blanket in the backseat of the Impala," she said. Their laughter echoed through the valley they stood in. As the sun set, they kissed.

"I will always love you, Joanna Beth Harvelle," Dean promised.

"And I will always love you, Dean Winchester," Jo promised.

_If I had loved her this much all along, _  
_Maybe she wouldn't be gone._

* * *

**A/N: Well that was heart wrenching to write! Review please and let me know what you thought!**


End file.
